A red pair of shorts costs $$24$, which is $8$ times as much as a silver scarf costs. How much does the silver scarf cost?
Answer: The cost of the red pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the silver scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$24 \div 8$ $$24 \div 8 = $3$ A silver scarf costs $$3$.